Only Time Will Heal You
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Severus and Scarlett were the perfect couple they married after high school. They were about to begin there next chapter together as parents. The day came for the baby to arrive the baby was born but Scarlett died. When the baby was two Severus couldn't take it and gave her up. Now years later she wants to know who she is. Spanking of a child, pre teen and teen
1. Scarlett and Severus

" Scarlett my beloved wife." Severus said as she walked down the stairs in a gown and her baby belly was showing

" Yes my beloved?" Scarlett said as he kissed her hand and smiled at her

" Promise me this isn't a dream that am married to my high school sweetheart and she's pregnant with my child." Severus said as he looked at her and kissed her stomach

" It's no dream Severus am really yours and this is your child in here." Scarlett laughed as he smiled and lifted her up

Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Voldmort, Rabastan Druella, Cygnus and Rodolphus came in.

" Severus put down my sister before you gave the baby head tarma." Narcissa said annoyed and she rubbed her pregnant belly

" Crissy." Scarlett said as Severus put her down and she hugged her sister

" Hello sister am due soon and Bellatrix is happy to met her nephews." Narcissa said smiling and Scarlett laughed

" It may not be a boy." Scarlett said as Lucius laughed and Severus looked at him

" That's funny your can't be serious thinking about having a girl, you aren't you." Lucius said laughing and Severus looked at him

Severus sighed as he rubbed her forehead and Scarlett saw water on the floor.

" Narcissa your water broke." Scarlett said as Narcissa nodded and Lucius looked down

Once at the wizard hospital Lucius was pacing back and forth. Severus looked at Scarlett and she looked at Bellatrix.

" Bella are you and Rodolphus going to have children?" Scarlett asked as Bellatrix nodded and Rodolphus smiled

" We plan for a boy." Bellatrix said proudly and Rodolphus nodded

" He'll be perfect just like our bloodline." Rodolphus said smiling and the nurse came in

" Lucius Malfoy come met your son." The nurse said smiling and Lucius ran in there

Scarlett made it then she saw Lucius holding the little boy.

" Draco Lucius Malfoy." Lucius said smiling and Scarlett looked at her nephew

" His perfect." Scarlett said smiling and tears steamed down her face

Luicus handed the baby to Scarlett she sat in the rocking chair in the room and rocked the baby.

Severus had a box in his hand he walked over to Scarlett and placed the necklace around her neck. She looked down at the necklace it was a flower necklace with a emerald inbeded in it.

" For my lovely wife and my unborn baby." Severus said smiling and she smiled then he kissed her

" So full of wonder

Your curly cues

Your contagious smile

And as i watch

You start to grow up

All I can do

is hold you tight

Knowing clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms

Story books are full of fairy tales

Of kings and queens and the bluest skies

My heart is torn just in knowing

You'll someday see the truth from lies

When the clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms

Castles – they might crumble

Dreams may not come true

But you are never all alone

'Cause I will always,

Always love you

Hey I,

Hey I,

When the clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms." Scarlett sung as she looked at the baby and Severus smiled

Scarlett gave the baby back to Narcissa then she left with Severus. As the days went by Narcissa came by with Draco for Severus to babysit Scarlett loved him dearly. She kept pictures of him and the drawings he gave her when he turned two years old.

Then on January 25th it felt like time had stopped. Luicus, Narcissa, Draco, Druella, Cygnus, Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus where there Severus was pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

" Mr. Snape you have a daughter." The nurse said carrying the pink blanket to him and he smiled

" What about my wife." Severus questioned as she looked down and Narcissa looked worried

" Am sorry Mr. Snape she didn't make it after the baby was born." The nurse said as Lucius got the baby before Severus hit the floor with both knees and started crying

" No it can't be not our baby sister." Narcissa said crying and Bellatrix cried to

" Am sorry Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Lestrange it is true she's dead." The nurse said as she left and Narcissa looked at Severus

The next day Severus had a babysitter watching Roseline and he looked at his wife in a casket. Narcissa and Bellatrix beside each other crying. Druella and Cygnus didn't speak to Severus at all they blamed him for the lost of there forth child.

One month later Harry Potter was born and Lilly with James were killed. Lucius and Narcissa still talked to Severus they didn't blame him nor the baby but Bellatrix did. Draco played with Roseline when he came over there he was now three. Severus when Roseline was two couldn't take it anymore she looked just like Scarlett he went to the orpanage and gave her up.

When he walked out he looked back and then kept walking.

" Am sorry but one day you'll understand my flower." Severus said as he disappeared and the sun went down


	2. 11 years later

11 years later

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley were attending there first day of Hogwarts. Severus was not thrilled the Potter brat was at the school. He was happy his god son was there though he eyed the young students each one looked powerfull but this one child who was small and skinny.

" Draco Malfoy." Professor Mcgonagall said as Draco made his way up and she barley put the hat on his head

" SLYTHERIN!" The Hat yelled as Draco smirked and sat down at his table

" Ronald Weasley." Professor Mcgonagall said as he went up there nervous and she placed it on his head

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled as Ron smiled and sat by his brothers

" Harry Potter." Professor Mcgonagall said smiling and he went up there

" Gryffindor!" The hat yelled as Harry smiled and sat beside his new friend

" Rose Drite." Professor Mcgonagall said confused and Rose went up there

" SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled as she went there and she looked down

She knew she was a witch when the Orphanage told her and the rest what they were. She didn't know anyone here and she didn't want to cause trouble for anyone.

Once dinner was over she put on her nightgown and went to bed. She didn't know what the next day would bring her nor if she wanted it to come.


	3. Friends

Rose woke up she got up and got dressed. She made her way though the school to find Professor Mcgonagall's classroom and she bumped into Draco.

" Watch where your going!" Draco yelled as she looked down quickly and ran passed him

" Hey your not going to say sorry?" Crabbe said as she turned around and then she looked at her feet

" Am sorry." Rose said as she apologized and then ran

Rose made it just in time after her first class she made it to potions. After potions she was walking and bumped into Harry Potter.

" Am sorry." Rose said as she helped him up and he looked at her

Ron and Hermione looked at her. Harry smiled as she helped him up and she looked at him.

" Thank you you must be Rose your very pretty." Harry said as she smiled and blushed

" Thank you, you must be Harry I like your glasses." Rose said smiling and he smiled to

" Do your parents teach you about magic?" Ron asked as she frowned and looked down

" Am an orphan." Rose said sadly and Hermoine elbowed him in the ribs

" Am sorry so am I, I live with my uncle and aunt." Harry said as she looked at him and shook his hand

" It was very nice to met you Harry." Rose said smiling and he smiled to

" Me to I hope to see you again." Harry said as she nodded and waved to him leaving


	4. third year and Talent Show part 1

The next day Rose went to the library she got a book She was about to read it when Harry sat next to her Ron in front and Hermoine beside him.

" Hey Rose." Harry said smiling and she hugged him

" Hey I was just about to read a book but since your here." Rose said smiling happily and he laughed

Draco heard laughing he and his friends saw Potter with Rose Drite.

" His hanging out with a Slytherin." Crabbe said his jaw dropping and Draco sneered

" And she's was hanging out with a Gryffindor let's go tell Professor Snape." Draco said as they left and Rose laughed

" Ron, Hermione can I have some alone time with Rose for a moment." Harry asked as Ron nodded and Hermoine left

" Sure thing mate." Ron said leaving and Rose watched them leave

" Why did you do that?" Rose said as he smiled and placed his hand on hers

" I want to know more about you." Harry laughed as she smiled and blushed

" Ok." Rose said smiling and he smiled back

After an hour of talking they didn't noticed the time it was almost bed time. He smiled as they hugged and then left for there dorms. Rose liked her new friend maybe one day he would be much more.

Three years later

" Rose!" Harry said coming off the train and Rose turned around

She had grown alot her hair had grown to her shoulder's and Harry noticed her body had changed to. They were both now thirteen years old and then Draco sneered at him.

" Harry." Rose said smiling and running toward him

He lifted her up spun her around and smiled at her as he put her down. They had become very close in the two years they been to Hogwarts she had met Ron's family she liked them very much.

" Hey Rose did you hear there is going to be a talent show this Friday." Ron said excitedly and Rose looked at him

" Really I can sing for my talent." Rose said smiling and Harry grinned

" I'll be there cheering you on." Harry said smiling and she smiled

" Hey Potter I know your talent it's nothing." Draco laughed and Rose grew angry

" Leave him alone Malfoy." Rose said as Draco looked shocked and he sneered

Harry left with Rose as they walked with Hermione and Ron, Professor Snape stopped them.

" Miss. Drite I need to see you now." Severus said as she looked down and she followed him

As they got to a room there was Draco and about five adults. She didn't know why Draco was here and she looked at her Professor.

" I wanted to say that your grade is my class is a O your doing very well do you have help when you get home." Severus said very proud and she looked at him

" No sir I don't have help, I live in a orphanage and we don't practice potions I guess I know what am doing." Rose said as Severus paled and he looked at her in shock

" You live in a orphanage hasn't anyone adopted you yet?" Narcissa asked gently and Rose's lip trembled

" No I don't know why, I want to know my parents and why they gave me up who would give up there daugther." Rose said almost crying and Narcissa went over to her

" I don't know sweetie but Luicus and I will help am Mrs. Malfoy you know my son Draco." Narcissa said smiling and she nodded

" I'll have Dumbledore look into your parents have you met a little girl that was born." Severus begun to say and there was a knock at the door

" Professor I don't mean to interrupt but, Rose come on if you want to see me play." Harry said smiling and Rose ran to him hugging him

" Ok Harry." Rose said as he grabbed her hand and they left

" A little girl that was born Severus?" Lucius questioned as Severus sighed and shook his head

" I'd thought she would know my little girl she was mine and Scarlett's baby." Severus said as Narcissa gasped and Lucius looked at the man

" You mean to tell me that you gave up the baby that was born on the same day as Scarlett how could you do that!" Narcissa said angrily and Severus flinched

" Am sorry I couldn't take it anymore she looked so much like her mother I had to Narcissa." Severus said as he begun to cry and Lucius looked at him

" Severus we all felt sad when she died but we didn't hate you nor the baby you need to find your child before she gets adopted." Lucius said as Severus nodded and he sighed

Rose was ready for Friday she signed up for the talent show. Harry was great at his game and she looked at him as he walked. Friday the big day for Rose she wore a black dress, Draco had invited his parents, aunt with uncle's and grandparents.

As the show started Dumbledore came out on stage he smiled and waved.

" First up we have Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore said smiling and the Weasley family clapped

Doh

Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!)

This hit, that ice cold Michelle Pfeiffer for that white gold

This one for them hood girls

Them good girls straight masterpieces Stylin',

whilen Livin' it up in the city

Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent Gotta kiss myself,

I'm so pretty I'm too hot (hot damn)

Called a police and a fireman I'm too hot (hot damn)

Make a dragon wanna retire man I'm too hot (hot damn)

Say my name you know who I am I'm too hot (hot damn)

Am I bad 'bout that money

Break it down

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you

'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you

'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you

Saturday night and we in the spot

Don't believe me just watch (come on)

Don't believe me just watch

Don't believe me just watch

Don't believe me just watch

Don't believe me just watch

Don't believe me just watch Hey, hey, hey, oh

Stop Wait a minute Fill my cup, put some liquor in it Take a sip, sign a check Julio, get the stretch Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi If we show up, we gon' show out Smoother than a fresh dry skippy

I'm too hot (hot damn)

Called a police and a fireman I'm too hot (hot damn)

Make a dragon wanna retire man I'm too hot (hot damn)

Say my name you know who I am I'm too hot (hot damn)

Am I bad 'bout that money

Break it down

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you

'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you

'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you

Saturday night and we in the spot

Don't believe me just watch (come on)

Don't believe me just watch

Don't believe me just watch

Don't believe me just watch

Don't believe me just watch

Don't believe me just watch

Hey, hey, hey,

oh Before we leave Imma tell y'all a lil' something

Uptown funk you up

Uptown funk you up

Uptown funk you up

Uptown funk you up

I said uptown funk you up

Uptown funk you up

Uptown funk you up

Uptown funk you up

Come on Dance Jump on it If you sexy than flaunt it If you freaky than own it

Don't brag about it, come show me

Come on Dance Jump on it

If you sexy than flaunt it Well it's saturday night and we in the spot

Don't believe me just watch

Don't believe me just watch

Don't believe me just watch

Don't believe me just watch

Don't believe me just watch

Don't believe me just watch Hey, hey, hey,

oh Uptown funk you up Uptown

funk you up (say what?)

Uptown funk you up

Uptown funk you up

Uptown funk you up

Uptown funk you up (say what?)

Uptown funk you up

Uptown funk you up

Uptown funk you up

Uptown funk you up (say what?)

Uptown funk you up

Uptown funk you up

Uptown funk you up

Uptown funk you up (say what?)

Uptown funk you up


	5. Talent Show Part 2 and They Talk

Everyone but Draco, Luicus, Severus, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan clapped. Dumbledore came on the stage and he looked at the crowd.

" Well that was interesting,next we have George and Fred Weasley." Dumbledore said smiling and the twin came out

" Ok Forge let's start with our jokes." Fred said smiling and George smiled to

" Dragon Fire." George said as they let there joke go and everyone ducked

" Ok that's enough boys, Hermoine Granger." Dumbledore said laughing and the twins run to there parents

After Hermoine was Neville he blew up his talent on stage and Rose was next she was scared she saw Harry in the crowd.

" Rose Drite." Dumbledore said smiling and Rose came out in a black dress she smiled at the crowd.

" I'm watching myself

Drifting away

A vision so darkened

I cannot stay

I'm reaching out wide

Trying to catch myself before I fall

Too little too late

Can you save me

Where do we go when we walk on light

Who do we call at the edge of night

Carry me close like the tear drops in your eyes

All I can give you is memories

Carry them with you and I'll never leave

I'll lay my head down

But when I lay my head down

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

I won't let go

Forever is not enough

Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

So let me freeze time

Before it turns cold

The moments go by

And life goes on

The torturous stars

Are taking every breath I wish I held

The love in my heart

Is never ending

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

I won't let go

Forever is not enough

Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

You can't see me

But you still feel me

I only live in your memories

I mean something

Your everything

You lay me down

Take me there

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

I won't let go

Forever is not enough

Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart." Rose sung as she smiled and looked at the crowd

Everyone clapped once she got off the stage. Severus went to Rose and she looked at him.

" I want to talk to you Miss. Drite." Severus said as she nodded and went with him

Rose followed him as they went to the classroom and Severus sat down in his chair.

" I want to know if you have ment a little girl at the orphanage that was born January 25th." Severus said as she looked at him and she looked shocked

" Am the only one that was born on that day Professor." Rose said as he looked at her and then he got up

He pointed his wand at her to see her birth certificate he saw it and tears filled his eyes. She looked at him with tears because she saw it to.

" Why did you give me up?" Roseline asked sobbing and he reached for her

" You looked so much like your mother I couldn't take it anymore please forgive me." Severus said as she looked at him and hugged him tight

She didn't let him go she cried she was afraid if she let go he would be gone just like that. She looked up he was real he was there and he wasn't a dream.

" Am still twelve since I was born in January." Roseline begun and Her father interrupted her

" They sent you here when you where ten you'll be thirteen next year in January so your still little that's alright, I'll write a letter to the orphanage telling them am getting you back and you'll live with me." Severus said as she nodded and hugged him again

" Am not ready to call you daddy yet I'll just call you father for right now." Roseline said as he smiled and kissed her head


	6. Meeting the family and scary Fenrir

They entered the Snape Manor Roseline smiled she never seen a house so big and beautiful before. Severus looked he went to the living room there was Tobias, Ellen, Druella, Cygnus, Bellatrix, Luicus, Draco, Narcissa, Fenrir, Rodolphus and Rabastan.

" Hello Severus." Druella said coldy and Severus rolled his eyes

" Can we please we just talk nicely for a change. Severus said as Tobias sighed and pinched his forehead

" No we can not Severus." Cyguns said bitterly and Roseline came in

" Father this house is, oh hello, Hello Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy hello Draco." Roseline said smiling and then frowning at Draco

" Be nice Roseline." Severus said as she looked at him and smiled

" Severus is this?" Druella begun as Roseline went up to her and stared at her

" Your pretty like Mrs. Malfoy." Roseline said smiling and Narcissa smiled

" You can call me Crissy." Narcissa said as Roseline looked at her and nodded

" You can call me Rose, Who are you?" Rosaline asked looking at Druella who chuckled and smiled

" Am your grandmother and this is your grandfather were your mother's parent's you look so much like her." Druella said as Roseline looked shocked and smiled

" Narcissa and Bellatrix are your aunt's this means Draco is your cousin, Luicus is your uncle and Rodolphus is you uncle to." Severus said as Roseline nodded and she looked at her family

" Then if your my family who are you?" Roseline asked Fenrir as he laughed and walked toward her

" Am a werewolf." Fenrir growled as Roseline's eyes grew wide and she hid behind Severus

" Are you scared of him?" Lucius questioned as she shook her head yes and she looked at him

" Ever read Little red riding hood, am not getting eatten." Roseline said as Fenrir laughed and so did the rest

" He's not going to eat you dear." Narcissa said smiling and trying to claim her niece

" Besides you don't look tastey." Fenrir said as she looked at him and then let go of her father

" Am staying near father just in case you change your mind." Roseline said as he smirked and he backed away from her

" So are you and Potter dating?" Draco asked as Bellatrix looked at her and Roseline looked at him

" No he hasn't asked me yet, I want to but am to young I think I'll wait until am sixteen right father." Roseline said smiling up at Severus and he picked her up

" Of course but it may not be Potter, daddy does not like him." Severus said as she looked at him and he tapped her nose

" Severus you think we can have a play date scheduled for the summer with her and Draco ... Oh me, her and Bellatrix will go shopping for dresses this summer!" Narcissa said smiling and excitedly

" I would love that." Severus said as Roseline looked him and she looked at her

" I've never been shopping before." Roseline said as Narcissa looked like she was about to have a heart attack and Bellatrix looked shocked

" Then we must go tomorrow." Narcissa declared as Roseline looked at her family and then her aunt

" What about school I'll miss my favorite class." Roseline said smiling and Severus looked at his little girl

" And what is your favorite class?" Severus asked with a knowing smirk and she smiled

" Potions with my father." Roseline said smiling and Lucius laughed

" Like father like daugther." Lucius said smiling and Rosline hugged her father's neck


	7. Trouble

The next day Roseline was waiting for her aunt's then they arrived they brought Draco, Luicus, and Rodolphus.

" Come along dear." Narcissa said as Roseline hugged her dad and then they left

As they walked though the wizard and witches shop. Roseline looked at each dress and so did her aunt's.

" Aunt Crissy I like this one." Roseline said smiling at a blue one and Bellatrix pulled it out

It was blue with white lace on the bottom and Narcissa thought for a moment.

" It looks good." Narcissa said smiling and Roseline saw a green dress

" What about this one." Roseline said smiling and Bellatrix smiled

" She has taste like her mother." Bellatrix said smiling and Lucius smirked

" She's a combination of her mother and father." Lucius said smiling and Roseline blushed

Draco just wanted to get out of the girls department and into the guys. Roseline looked at another dress when she saw Harry she looked at her aunt's who were busy looking at more dresses and Lucius looked at his wife.

" Hey Harry." Roseline said as she walked up to him and he smiled

" Hey babe." Harry said smiling and she looked confused

Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolpus,Draco and Lucius turned around they saw Roseline and Potter together.

" Babe am sorry I don't." Roseline begun as he put his finger on her lips and he smiled

" It's ok I want to ask you if you would like a kiss?" Harry said as she backed away and bumped into a wall Harry went closer to her

" Ummmm UNCLE LUCIUS!" Roseline yelled as Lucius marched over there and glared at Harry

" Leave my niece alone Potter." Lucius growled as she went behind him and Harry looked shocked

They went back to the girls department and Roseline looked at an angry Narcissa along with Bellatrix and Rodolpus.

" Roseline Elizabeth Snape wait until your father learns you ran off without permission." Narcissa said as Roseline looked down and Draco looked at her

" Am sorry I didn't mean to." Roseline said as Lucius sighed and he looked at his wife

" I think it's time to go home, Draco me and you will go shopping tomorrow." Lucius said as Roseline looked down and didn't look back up

Lucius extended his hand Roseline grabbed it then they begun to walk together and she wouldn't look up. They got into the car Narcissa was beside Lucius, Draco was next to Roseline and Bellatrix was next to Rodolphus.

" Roseline look at me." Lucius said as she looked up and she looked into his eyes

" Am sorry." Roseline said as he sighed and Narcissa looked at her husband

" What you did was wrong you can't go running off like that you've could have been hurt or worse." Lucius said as she looked down and tears steamed down her face

" I... I didn't mean to." Roseline sobbed rubbing her eyes and Lucius lifted her head

" You are so much like your mother she had a soft heart to she cried when she was in trouble to." Narcissa said as the car stopped and Narcissa walked her to the door

" Narcissa I thought you two would be gone all day." Severus said as Narcissa bit her lip and then sighed

" We were but Roseline ran off in the store." Narcissa said as Severus's smile faded and he looked at his daugther who didn't look up

" Thank you Narcissa, Roseline come with me." Severus said as they left and Narcissa went back to the car

" Narcissa we did the right thing." Lucius said seeing his wife's face and she nodded as the car drove off

Severus got to the study with his daugther and he turned around to see his daugther was crying.

" Come here." Severus said with his arm's wide open and she run into his arm's

" Am sorry... I didn't mean to run off please don't be mad at me." Roseline sobbed as he looked at her and hugged her

" Am not mad Roseline am upset that you ran off from your aunt in a store you never run off you could be hurt, killed or kidnapped I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you." Severus said as the tears steamed down her face and she nodded

" Am sorry daddy." Roseline said as his heart melted at the word daddy and he sighed

" I know but I still have to punish you your grounded for running off and your getting a spanking." Severus said as she nodded and he got her over his lap

After the spanking he cuddled his daugther and he put her to bed. He kissed her forehead and then he left the room then looked at a picture of him and Scarlett.

" I miss you she is so much like you." Severus said looking at the picture and he kissed the picture


	8. Just Us against the world

The next day Roseline for up she grabbed her bag and rushed to her father's classroom when she bumped into Harry.

" Hey Roseline." Harry said smiling and she looked at him

" Hey Harry." Roseline said as she looked away and he sighed

" Am sorry for yesterday just seeing you again made my heart flutter, you have that affect on me." Harry blushed and she looked up at him

" Am sorry maybe I casted a spell on you." Roseline said playfully and he laughed

" Then I want to be casted on again Ms. Snape." Harry said as she looked at him shocked and surprise

" How did you." Roseline begun to ask and he chuckled

" You just told me now I wanted to see what you would say about that." Harry laughed as she hit him playfully and he smiled at her

" Your awful but cute." Roseline said smiling and he looked at her

" Cute is for puppies am handsome." Harry said smiling and she giggled

" Ok handsome." Roseline said grabbing his hand and they walked together to class

Harry grabbed her waist before they got into the class.

" Roseline I want to date you when you are fourteen." Harry said smiling and she nodded

" Ok." Roseline said smiling and he kissed her cheek quickly before they went inside the class


	9. Together Forever

Roseline and Harry were playing outside since there were no classes today. Harry chases Roseline while she was laughing, Draco saw them together he didn't understand why his cousin liked Harry. Severus was walking by when he saw them to.

" Can't catch me." Roseline laughed as Harry laughed and tackled her

" Got ya." Harry said smiling and laughing

" No fair." Roseline said smiling and he got off her

He stood up and offered his hand to her. She grabbed it then he smiled at her and she looked at him.

" Your beautiful." Harry said going up to her and pinned her against a tree

" Harry." Roseline said smiling and he lend in

Before Roseline realized what he was doing he kissed her on her lips she felt a shock go though her and she wrapped her arms around his neck deepen the kiss. Then they parted they looked at each other both were red in the cheeks and Harry smiled at her.

" That was." Roseline begun to say and he looked at her

" Magical." Harry said smiling and she nodded

Harry grabbed her hand and she smiled. They spun around and looked at each other.

Love, always comes as a surprise

You don't need to close your eyes

'Cause soon you'll recognize

Its colors

Life, well it always has a twist,

Something new that can't be missed

And you know I can't resist

This feeling

I used to feel so far from home

I thought all hope had flown

Just a dreamer on my own

And I know

Life's complicated,

But we have to try

To find our own future

With you at my side

We can all work together

To build something new

I know you can see it, let's make it come true

Extended PartEdit

Time, well it passes by so fast,

we must make each moment last

And treasure each and every feeling.

Friends, are what make it all worthwhile,

Just try and show a little style,

And life can put a smile on your face

Don't ever give up on your dreams

As hard as things may seem

We can win through in the end,

Believe me

Fears and illusions,

The die may be cast,

But things can still change,

the future at last

Can be held in our hands,

And out of the blue

With friends at our side,

Happy endings come true.

They landed on the ground laughing and holding hands. Severus saw how they were together they were just like Lilly and James. Severus smiled at least his little girl was happy with someone he went back to his office but not without giving Draco a detention for spying.


	10. Dumbledore

Roseline was walking with Harry she looked at him and he let go of her hand to go to his class. After class Roseline decided to find him she looked all over until she saw him with Cho. She hid to see what he was doing with her he kissed her lips. Roseline gasped and she covers her heart it felt like it was breaking.

She ran to the hallway she couldn't see sight she felt her head spin she never felt this way before. Harry came near her the next day he whispered sweet words she tried to remind herself of yesterday but he was holding her hand she decide to give him another chance without telling him of what she saw.

She tried to forget about it but the more she saw him with Cho the more she begun to feel depressed. To the point she had enough.

" Harry I know what you've been doing behind my back."Roseline said as Draco stopped, Severus watched from the shadows, Ron looked at him and so did Hermione

" What are you talking about?" Harry asked as Roseline grew angry and she clinched her fist

" How dare you, you cheated on me Harry James Potter!" Roseline yelled as he flinched and he looked up

" Oh she don't mean a thing to me baby." Harry said with a smile and she clinched her fist

" Take away your things and go

You can't take back what you said, I know

I've heard it all before, at least a million times

I'm not one to forget, you know

She walked toward him

I don't believe, I don't believe it

You left in peace, left me in pieces

Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees

Right now, 'ow

He backed up into a wall

I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up

I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough

Oh, (that same old love)

Oh, (that same old love)

I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart

I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart

Oh, (that same old love)

Oh, (that same old love)

She looked sad and she gripped his face

I'm not spending any time, wasting tonight on you

I know, I've heard it all

So don't you try and change your mind

'Cause I won't be changing too, you know

She pushed him into the wall and sneered at him

You can't believe, still can't believe it

You left in peace, left me in pieces

Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees

Right now, 'ow

He looked at her and she looked at him

I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up

I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough

Oh, (that same old love)

Oh, (that same old love)

I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart

I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart

Oh, (that same old love)

Oh, (that same old love)

He gulped when he saw her draw her fist back

I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love

I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love

I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love

I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love

She grabbed his shirt and he looked at her with a sad look

I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up

I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough

Oh, (that same old love)

Oh, (that same old love)

I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart

I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart

Oh, (that same old love)

Oh, (that same old love)."Roseline sung as punched him in the face and let go of him

Roseline walked off with Draco once she grabbed his hand and Harry watched her go with a blackeye.

" Good job my dear boy." Dumbledore said smiling and Harry looked at him with hate in his eyes

Harry walked Severus clinched his fist he wanted to punch that old coot for destroying the first and best relationship Roseline ever had. Roseline sobbed in her room she felt depressed and Draco moved her hair he rubbed her back he felt bad for his cousin.

" Deary it will be ok, am sure the dark Lord will like you though." Bellatrix said as Roseline hugged her and Roseline sniffed

" I never want to see him again." Roseline spat out and Narcissa looked worried

Druella, Cygnus, Tobias, Ellen, Lucius, Rodolphus, Severus, Rabastan and Fenrir. Wormtail came in with the dark lord and Voldemort saw Roseline.

" What a pretty girl." Voldemort hissed and Roseline looked at him

" Daddy I just want to be alone." Roseline said sobbing and grabbing a pillow

Everyone but Voldemort left with the help of Wormtail he was put on the bed and he moved her hair.

" Whatss got you upsssett?" Voldemort asked as she looked at him and she looked at the ground

" Harry Potter I hate him, he broke my heart!" Roseline yelled as she grabbed a vase and through it at the wall

" Easy my dear, listen to me you've still got your youth and beauty who wouldn't love a girl with fire in her eyes." Voldemort said as she blushed and she smiled at him

" You think so?" Roseline asked as he placed the dark mark on her and she stared at him

" Once I get into my regular body, I want you to be mine." Voldemort said grabbing her wrist and licking the mark

" I accept." Roseline said as Severus overheard them and he looked at the wall

" Dumbeldore you are going to pay for this." Severus said angrily and he went to Hogwarts


	11. Truth

Severus arrived at Dumbledore's office and he entered without knocking.

" Severus my dear boy have a lemon drop." Dumbledore said smiling and Severus sneer's at him

" No I don't want a lemon drop Ablus I want to know why did you make Potter break up with my little girl." Severus asked with anger and Dumbldore smirked

Harry was about to enter when he saw Professor Snape with Dumbledore and Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George found him.

" Potter what are you." Draco begun and Harry hushed him

" Because I wanted to it's obvious he loved her very much so I had to get rid of that little snake myself by threatening to expel her to Harry if he didn't break up with her." Dumbledore said smiling and Severus looked at him in pure horror

" Why would you do that Lilly and James loved each other why couldn't you let my daugther have happiness." Severus said as Dumbledore laughed and looked at him

" Lilly and James were fools for loving each other, The prophecy is fake it's made up and Harry will remain my little puppet." Dumbeldore said smiling and Severus glared at him

" So Lilly died for no reason Albus that's low that boy has no parents because of you." Severus said angrily and Dumbledore went up to him

" I would watch myself Severus I can fire you." Dumbledore said smirking and Severus cliches his fist

" All this time I was just a pawn, I want to join the dark Lord." Harry whispered as Draco nodded and Ron nodded along with Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George

Back at Snape Manor

" The ylue ball will be perfect for when I come back." Voldemort said as the death eaters nodded and Severus came in

" My Lord I have some news you may want to hear." Severus said as the death eaters looked at him and The Dark Lord nodded


	12. Yule Ball

.net

Only Time Will Heal You Chapter 12: Yule Ball, a harry potter fanfic

Roseline was waiting for her Aunt Bellatrix to return with her shoes meanwhile her Aunt Narcissa tried her corset on her dress. The dress was black and her shoes are sliver. Bellatrix returned with the shoes, her mother's necklace and a sliver clip.

" Here we are sweetie yours shoes, your mother's necklace, and the family hair clip." Bellatrix said putting on her shoes, necklace and hair clip

" Thank you Aunt Bella and Aunt Crissy." Roseline said smiling and hugging them

Fenrir, Wormtail, Lucius, Voldemort, Draco, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Severus came in the room.

" My my what a beautiful flower you've become, my dear even though I won't be there image me in spirit my sweet angel." Voldemort said smiling and embracing her lovely

" Thank you my Lord... Draco shall we go." Roseline said smiling and he nodded while hooking his arm with hers

They arrived at Hogwarts the Slytherin's all greeted Draco and Roseline. Harry walked over Roseline looked at him and he looked at her.

" Roseline I need to talk to you." Harry said as she looked at him and she sighed

" Fine, Draco I'll be back. Roseline said as she walked away and Harry got her in the gardens

Harry made sure no one was around he didn't want Dumbledore to know he knew. He turned around toward Roseline and sighed.

" Roseline you need to know I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry said about to touch her and she slapped his hand away

" Well you did." Roseline said angrily and he looked hurt

" I was forced to by Dumbledore I still love you Roseline." Harry said as she looked at him and he looked at her

" Am sorry Harry but it's to late I moved on." Roseline said as tears steamed and he grabbed her hand

Harry:

Where are those happy days?

They seem so hard to find

I try to reach for you

But you have closed your mind

Whatever happened to our love?

I wish I understood

It used to be so nice

It used to be so good

So when you're near me

Darling can't you hear me?

S.O.S

The love you gave me

Nothing else can save me

S.O.S

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

When you're gone

Though I try, how can I carry on?

Roseline:

You seem so far away

Though you are standing near

You made me feel alive

But something died I fear

I really tried to make it out

I wish I understood

What happened to our love

It used to be so good

Roseline and Harry :

So when you're near me

Darling can't you hear me

S.O.S

The love you gave me

Nothing else can save me

S.O.S

When you're gone

How can even I try to go on?

When you're gone

Though I try, how can I carry on?

So when you're near me

Darling can't you hear me

S.O.S

And the love you gave me

Nothing else can save me

S.O.S

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

When you're gone

Though I try, how can I carry on?

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?" Harry and Roseline sung then they looked at each other

Harry went near her he placed his hand on her face. He moved a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked at her with his tear filled eyes.

" Please Roseline give me another chance." Harry asked as she looked at him and tears flow down her eyes

" No you hurt me Harry I can't ... I can't go though that again but we will still be friend's nothing more." Roseline said as he slowly let her hand go and she walked away

He watched her leaving he felt his heart break. He had to do something he didn't want to be friend's he wanted his Roseline she was his and only his.

" ROSELINE!" Harry yelled as she looked then turned her head around and walked off

Harry felt pain it was to late he had lost her for good all because of Dumbledore. Roseline was in the hallway she placed her hand on her heart and sild down the wall. She put her head on her knees and she roze her head up.

"I don't want to talk

About the things we've gone through

Though it's hurting me

Now it's history

I've played all my cards

And that's what you've done too

Nothing more to say

No more ace to play

The winner takes it all

The loser standing small

Beside the victory

That's my destiny

I was in your arms

Thinking I belonged there

I figured it made sense

Building me a fence

Building me a home

Thinking I'd be strong there

But I was a fool

Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice

Their minds as cold as ice

And someone way down here

Loses someone dear

The winner takes it all

The loser has to fall

It's simple and it's plain

Why should I complain.

But tell me does she kiss

Like I used to kiss you?

Does it feel the same

When she calls your name?

Somewhere deep inside

You must know I miss you

But what can I say

Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide

The likes of me abide

Spectators of the show

Always staying low

The game is on again

A lover or a friend

A big thing or a small

The winner takes it all

I don't want to talk

If it makes you feel sad

And I understand

You've come to shake my hand

I apologize

If it makes you feel bad

Seeing me so tense

No self-confidence

But you see

The winner takes it all

The winner takes it all." Roseline sung and sobbed

She heard something she walked along the hall she saw Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall.

" As long as Harry doesn't know the prophesy isn't real." Dumbledore said smiling and Mcgonagall nodded

" Albus dis you really have to make him break up with Snape's daugther she's such a sweetheart." Professor Mcgonagall said as he laughed and she looked at him

" All an act she's probably working for the Dark Lord Minerva." Dumbledore said as she nodded not surely and he nodded in dismissal

" He was right ...Harry." Roseline whispered and she was about to leave

" What are you doing here little snake?" Dumbledore said smiling and Roseline paled

" Nothing Headmaster I just lost my way." Roseline lied as he eyed her and he went to her

" Just like your mother such beauty." Dumbledore said brushing his finger on her cheek and she shivered in fear

" I have to go." Roseline said scared and he smiled

" Goodbye my dear." Dumbledore said smiling and he watched her leave

The whole time walking he watched her ass he smirked Harry had good taste in women and this one was just like her mother.

Meanwhile

" So your giving up your blood willingly?" Severus asked Harry who nodded and Voldemort nodded

As Voldemort came back Harry looked at him and extended his arm. Voldemort placed the mark on his arm and looked at him.

" Welcome Mr. Potter we will get revenge for that old coot ruining both our lifes" Voldemort said as Harry smiled and the death eaters cheered

" I'll put a charm on it so he won't see it Harry." Severus said as Harry nodded and he placed the charm on him

" Sorry Harry for making school hard for you." Draco said as Harry smiled and hugged him

" It's ok Draco you didn't know now let's go back before your cousin think's I killed you." Harry said as Draco smiled at his new friend and they got back


	13. The gift

Roseline went home she sighed as she entered her room. She looked on the floor there were rose petals leading to the living room.

She followed them and found a man smiling at her with a single rose in his hand.

" Roseline my love come here." Voldemort said smiling and she looked at him curiously

" My Lord?" Roseline said as he smiled and extended his hand

" Yesss my love it'ssss me." Voldemort hissed then he gently grabbed her hand and she smiled

She let him draw her closer yo him and he looked deep into her eyes. He placed his hand on her waist and he led her into a dance.

I've seen the world

Done it all

Had my cake now

Diamonds, brilliant

And Bel Air now

Hot summer nights, mid July

When you and I were forever wild

The crazy days, city lights

The way you'd play with me like a child

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

I've seen the world, lit it up

As my stage now

Channeling angels in the new age now

Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll

The way you play for me at your show

And all the ways I got to know

Your pretty face and electric soul

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Dear Lord, when I get to heaven

Please let me bring my man

When he comes tell me that you'll let him in

Father tell me if you can

Oh that grace, oh that body

Oh that face makes me wanna party

He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?

He sat down with her on the couch he embraced her and he put his hand on her chin. He brought her face closer to his and then they kissed. Roseline's opened her eyes she felt a shock go thought her and Voldemort parted away from her.

" I love you so much. " Voldemort said smiling and she blushed

" I love you to." Roseline said smiling and he moved her hair

Voldemort took her to a garden and she looked around.

" This Garden is now yours do what ever you like with it my love." Voldemort said as She hugged him and kissing his lips

" I love it!" Roseline said smiling and running though the garden

He sat down on the bench he watched her go to the marigolds and she smelt them. He knew she would appreciate the garden he decided not to tell her Harry joined them.


	14. Friend's again and awkward moment

Roseline woke up she heard a noise she walked down the stairs and peeked into the room. There was Draco, Luicus, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Voldemort, Harry, Ron, George, Wormtail, Severus, and Fred.

" So we all agree to attack Hogwarts soon." Voldemort said as Harry nodded and Roseline saw the dark mark on his arm

Roseline walked in Voldemort saw her and froze she wasn't supposed to see Harry in here. She walked up to Voldemort and looked at him.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Roseline whispered as Voldemort looked at her and sighed

" Am sorry love I just didn't know the way you would act." Voldemort said as she looked away and sighed

" Harry." Roseline said as he smiled and he walked toward her

" Roseline I've missed you ... I bet you still." Harry said looking at her and she hugged him

" I am sorry for not believing in you and as for you don't ever lie to me again." Roseline said smiling and then turning toward Voldemort who grabbed her waist

" Yes my dear." Voldemort purred and Harry looked at the two

" Wait you two are... this makes no sense." Harry said pointing at the two and Roseline giggled

" Yes we are dating Harry." Roseline said as Voldemort growled and kissed her neck

" My lord should we contin." Lucius began as Voldemort picked up Roseline and left the room

" Well this is awkward for me" Severus said as Harry begun to laugh and Draco laughed to


	15. Moving On

Voldemort laid Roseline on the bed she looked at him and he ran his fingers though her hair.

" My little beauty." Voldemort whispered sweetly and ran a finger on her cheek

" Voldemort." Roseline said smiling and he kissed her neck

" I want to marry you, see you bear my children I'll wait until your done with school to deflower you." Voldemort said passionately and she blushed

" I love you." Roseline said smiling and he purred

They left the room Harry was in the library with Draco.

" Harry can I tell you something." Draco said smiling and Harry nodded

" Of course." Harry said smiling and Draco walked up to him

" I love you, I was jealous of my cousin I wanted her to hurt but when I saw her hurt I ended up hurting myself I hope." Draco said as Harry smiled and brought in in for a kiss

There lips connected as they parted Drcao looked at him and Harry embraced him.

" I love you to Dray." Harry said blushing and Draco smiled then laughed

Roseline smiled with tears in her eyes and Voldemort left the room to go wash his eyes.


	16. Years later

Years later

" Wake up son." Voldemort said smiling and his seven year old son woke up

" Morning papa." Henry said smiling and Roseline came in with there newborn daughter

" Good Morning our little prince." Roseline said smiling and hugging their son

" Mommy."Henry said smiling and hugging her tight

They walked to the garden were Harry, Draco, Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Wormtail and Rabastan.

" Hello my Lord, my lady, little princess and little prince." Fenrir said bowing and looking at each family member

" Today we celebrate a day were we defected Dumbedore and the marriage of my wife." Voldemort said smiling and Henry looked at his grandfather

" Grandpa!" Herny said rushing to him and Severus bent down to catch the little boy

" Oof my dear grandson you almost knocked me down." Severus laughed and ruffed his black hair

Henry had his mother's hair but his father's eyes. Annabell had her mother's eyes and Her father's hair.

" Be careful Henry." Roseline said smiling and Alex tugged her sleeve

" Auntie Rose." Alex smiled with his twin brother Scorpius and she smiled at the twins

" Hello boys." Roseline said smiling and holding Annabell close

Voldemort got his daugther from his wide so she could hug the twins and Harry smiled he remembered when he had there twin boys now there having another one.

I understand that you've met someone

With a perfect heart

But you've been questioned by everyone

Are you're in the dark

Can you choose to fall

Should you risk it all

How'm I gonna stop it if you wanna give it all to love

When I'm on your side

And I understand you're the only one to know

Whether wrong or right

Let your heart decide (you're the only one)

Some may tell you don't take the risk

It's a waste of time

But if you think you'll find happiness

Baby take the dive

It's unusual

But it's critical

How'm I gonna stop it if you wanna give it all to love

When I'm on your side

And I understand you're the only one to know

Whether wrong or right

Let your heart decide (you're the only one)

Give it up

How'm I gonna stop it if you wanna give it all to love

When I'm on your side

And I understand you're the only one to know

Whether wrong or right

Let your heart decide (you're the only one)


End file.
